


PURSON // NCT 2020

by minniemism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Demon, Gen, NCT 2020, NCT Dream - Freeform, WayV - Freeform, kpop, nct 127
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniemism/pseuds/minniemism
Summary: Imagine waking up with a tattoo you didn't remember getting.On top of that, it doesn't look like an inspiring quote. Instead, it resembles your top searches on the internet.Then imagine yourself as one of NCT members. What could possibly be your top searches?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Thick black letters

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing on this platform, so I don't know how it works. Also, English is not my first language.

Mark groaned when loud voices from the kitchen reached his ears. He snuggled up in his bed and hid his face under the blanket. 

_Few more minutes, please._

He was only two seconds away from dreamland when a loud bang on the door made him rose from the bed. 

_What the hell was that?_

The shouts got louder and Mark began to feel annoyed. Someone was fighting right outside his room. It was one of the few days when guys had the day off, so why don't they take the time to rest instead of waking up really early.

Mark growled and got up. He didn't even look at the mirror nor did he put on his glasses. He was still sleepy when he opened the door and because of half-closed eyes, he missed when the light from the hallway light up his arm. 

He met Taeyong and Doyoung and two of them were looking at him all frustrated. Doyoung was holding Taeyong by the collar while the leader guy was ready to slap the other. 

"Guys, can you lower your voices? I'm trying to sleep." 

A loud laugh came from the other side, drawing the attention of the three. Mark saw a tall figure and was quick to learn that it was Johnny. 

"It's getting intense," he said and went past them, leaving the dorm. Mark followed his hyung with his eyes and then turned to other hyungs for an explanation. 

Taeyong opened his mouth to say something but then a sound of breaking glass echoed in their dorm. Mark rubbed his eyes and followed Taeyong and Doyoung when two hyungs rushed to the kitchen like rockets. 

There Mark saw other guys - Taeil, Jaehyun, Yuta and Jungwoo. Since The oldest hyung was trying to say something but Jungwoo was talking over him and made chaos. The latter was holding a plate and threatened to throw it on the ground, while Taeil tried to calm him down. Jaehyun was in the corner of the room with his hands on his ears, sending a pleading look to Taeyong. Only Yuta seemed peaceful. He sat on the chair and was looking at the ground as if he didn't hear all that noise. 

"Do something about this guy! I'm ready to break all the plates!" Jungwoo yelled when he saw the auditorium of his and Taeil's scene. His voice grew even louder. 

"Could you not? We don't have that much." Taeil shouted back, trying his best to stay calm. "If you break them, we'll be forced to eat food out of glasses."

"Jungwoo, we won't borrow you anymore plates if you break them," Taeyong tried to calm Jungwoo.

"Guys!" Donghyuck ran into the kitchen and all of the hyungs turned to the youngest. "Who pranked me?" 

Mark squinted his eyes when he saw something black, something like words written on the brown-haired boy's leg. He instinctively turned to Taeyong only to see his hyung's neck had something on it too. Mark turned to Yuta and saw that his ankle had the black written words around as well. Before he could look at others he saw something black with a corner of his eye on his arm. He brought the hand closer to his face and read what was written on it. 

_Why Kang Daniel is dating Jihyo?_

"What the hell?" he shouted and jumped back. "What the fricking duck is this?" 

Yuta peeked from behind Mark and started to laugh smacking the table with a fist. Mark quickly covered his hand with blushing cheeks. If you don't see well, it doesn't mean others do too. 

"Wow, our Markie is jealous of Jihyo." 

Doyoung blinked a few times and pointed to all of them with a gasp. 

"Wait, you have them too?" 

"Have what, hyung?" Mark asked with a trembling voice. 

"Those freaking weird tattoos!"

"That's a tattoo?!" Donghyuck shouted and ran to the sink. He started to rub his leg but the words didn't seem to be disappearing. 

"I have already tried that." Doyoung bragged. 

"Oh, no! My precious legs..." 

"What's written on it?" Taeil asked and leaned in to read the words. Mark, too shocked of what was happening, went to look. _Hot k-pop idols from Jeju?_ Really, Hyuck?" 

"Shut up, you have _Is Taeil better vocalist than Doyoung?_ written on your collarbone," Doyoung rolled his eyes. 

"Funny because you have _Taeil's high notes_ on you," the usually calm Taeil fought back.

"Jaehyun has _Gong Myung shirtless on his wrist_ ," Jungwoo blabbered before the said boy could cover his mouth.

"Our leader has _How to make your scalp stronger? on his neck_ ," Doyoung exposed Taeyong.

"Aren't we all curious? Our scalps are close to death," Mark tried to shrug it off but no one heard it as they all then turned to Yuta, who seemed to wait for his moment. 

"Don't expect anything spicy. I have _Mark's aegyo_."

"Ew," Donghyuck exclaimed, eyeing the Japanese.

"What about you?" Doyoung turned to Jungwoo. 

"Oh, I have a long o-one." Jungwoo said and blushed. He showed his inner side of the arm, which had thin black letters. Mark squinted his eyes and read _Jungwoo calling Yuta in anime voice_. "Please, don't ask anything..." 

Mark looked at how all of them looked around, to search if this was some kind of prank. Mark did that too but he didn't see any hidden camera even if he squinted his eyes into a line. He looked through the room, expecting to see a trace of some crazy tattooist who barged into their dorm to mess up with them. 

Understand him - Mark didn't believe that tattoos just appeared overnight without anyone's interference. He had a hard time believing that it was tattooed too, though he knew that it wasn't just a permanent marker because he felt strange tingling over the words on his arm. Something definitely must have happened.

"Johnny hyung did that!" Donghyuck threw everything on the second eldest just because he wasn't there with them. "I saw him with a grin when I entered your room!" 

"No, no, I don't believe it," Taeyong shook his head. "I assure you that he's not involved in this mess." 

"How can you be so sure?" Doyoung asked with suspicion in his voice. 

"He has one too! It's about JCC views and popularity or something like that." 

They heard a cough behind which caused them to turn around and meet with Johnny. The latter's face was blank but he had this one powerful glare which he sent to Donghyuck making the younger giggle but stay silent the next twenty minutes. 

"I think I know how it’s happening," he said and showed his phone. 

Everyone crowded up around Johnny, ready to know what the heck was going on.


	2. Arming themselves for a fight

There was a minute of silence when all of the guys silently looked at the photo Johnny was showing. The latter was impatient and stared at them waiting for their reactions but nothing happened. Mark didn't understand what they were supposed to see but still stared at the photo which had the room of Johnny and Donghyuck. Was there something hidden? 

Doyoung was the first one who chuckled and parted his eyes away from the phone. 

"What should I say?" he told and crossed his arms. Johnny looked at him with hope in his eyes. "I'm glad your room is clean?" 

"Wha-" 

Johnny looked at the photo himself and almost dropped it on the floor when he grabbed his head in desperation. Luckily, Taeyong was always looking after his group members and caught the phone before it could join the twelfth broken phones in Johnny's drawer.

"Where the heck did he went?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

Johnny opened his mouth to say something but then quickly closed it.

"You do realize that all of this isn't a prank, right? Those tattoos aren't temporary," he spoke again, eyeing everyone in the group. "There is something strange that is happening here..." 

"Be more specific," Taeyong asked, seeing that the members seemed lost and confused, some of them even scared. 

"Some naked dude is running around in my and Haechan's room!" he finally snapped. 

"How? Did we forgot to close our window?" 

"Fuck, it's probably Jason Derulo," Taeyong clicked his tongue and went to take a broom. "I'm kind of annoyed of him now." 

"No, Taeyong," Johnny stopped him. "I'm pretty sure I know how Jason Derulo looks like and that ugly thing looks nothing like him." 

Taeyong being the head of the family tried to sort everything out by himself but Johnny resisted letting him go alone. The other guys watched them in silence while they started to argue. 

"Let me go! I will kick him out." 

"You don't know who he is. We need to be careful."

Mark wanted to step up when he realized that both of his hyungs seemed to get in the arguing more. The morning was already strange with them all on the 10th floor which was unusual.

He tried to separate Taeyong and Johnny, who now were practically hugging because Johnny thought it was the best solution to stop the leader, but some motion in the hallway caught Mark's eye and he turned there. Something was definitely moving and Mark could swear he felt his soul leaving his body when he saw a black shadow flashing and disappearing in his room. The worst part of the sight was that the shadow didn't seem to use the door. 

"Guys! Someone just went into my room!" Mark yelled and pointed to the hallway with his now trembling hand. 

"Just as I thought! He doesn't show up in photos and can walk through the walls!" 

"Johnny, what the hell are you using?" 

"It's this early in the morning and I'm already tired," Doyoung groaned and took a frying pan. "Let's beat the fuck out of him." 

127 members armed themselves with kitchen weapons, checking every single drawer for useful things. Starting from a frying pan and ending with the meat hammer, they thought they looked well enough to fight with something none of them was aware of. Of course, let's not forget that the best armor was the pot that Johnny grabbed first. Jungwoo, however, decided to tie pillows around his waist and chest which was way more useful than going to fight with just a plain shirt. Yuta as a Japanese and anime fan, took forks and thought about using them as kunai.

Everyone was almost ready to go, except for Donghyuck who was munching on chicken nuggets all the time other guys were preparing. He was judged by the eyes of his hyungs but the boy only shrugged. 

"I don't need to do anything. My hyungs will do it for me, right?" 

All of them looked at each other. 

"Let's use him as bait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, Jason Derulo


	3. Getting ready for a fight

Donghyuck was fighting back when he was pushed towards Mark's room aka the room where the ugly guy was at. 

"Don't do this to me! You don't want your maknae to be eaten by him," Donghyuck whined and dug his nails into the arms of Jaehyun and Johnny. "Can you even imagine your life without _me _?"__

__There was a minute of silence and Mark was pretty sure everyone agreed on the thought that life without their beloved maknae would be easier._ _

__"Donghyuck, usually people don't eat other people," Taeyong said as he struggled to hold the boy._ _

__"I don't know if that thing is a person," Johnny said which made Donghyuck whine even more._ _

__"No one is going to eat Hyuck anyway. He's too salty to get eaten," Doyoung added and pulled Donghyuck from the ground right on his feet._ _

__"Quick, let's end this," Jungwoo motivated jumping up and down while clenching the spatula in his hand. He seemed very eager to beat the guy which Mark found frightening._ _

__"Don't worry, Hyuck. I assure you that he won't stand to be in the same room as you," Yuta comforted and pushed the youngest into Mark's room which looked kind of scary with curtains closed down._ _

__There was a moment of silence once again. Donghyuck just stood in the middle of the room, while his hyungs were crowded at the doorframe and scanned every single corner of the room. Mark was holding his breath when he also looked around, expecting to see the same shadow but only saw his own on the floor._ _

__"Do you see anything?" Taeyong whispered to Donghyuck._ _

__Donghyuck shook his head._ _

__"I'm going in!" Taeyong spoke louder. He shoved the broom in the air and stepped into the room._ _

__"Here's here!" Taeil shouted and pointed at the ceiling. Mark quickly lifted his head but saw nothing but darkness._ _

__"Damn, I should use light as normal people do," he said for himself._ _

__The worst thing that can ruin the teamwork is having no plan to follow. That's what happened to 127 guys. Just because Taeyong was so eager to kick out the intruder, no one thought about planning their further actions and blindly followed their leader. They didn't have any positions but neither did they have any plan B._ _

__Jungwoo and Doyoung were the first ones to panic as soon as they saw the thing Taeil was seeing. They started to throw their weapons at the ceiling only breaking something and hit Taeyong on the head._ _

__"Guys stop throwing stuff!" Taeyong shouted and looked over his shoulder but sadly got hit by a wooden spoon. "Hey, that's my spoon! Guys, you stole it from the 5th floor!"_ _

__A loud growl echoed in the room and right after it, 127 guys went vocal, screaming back. That growl made a few of them tremble and freak out while Jaehyun rushed to help Taeyong and Donghyuck. Mark hid behind the door without looking away from the ceiling. Something there was capturing his attention and he couldn't look away. He saw a black creature crawling on the wall near the ceiling and felt like he would pass out._ _

__That thing looked like a goblin with a hairy body and was further from looking like a person. He was way taller than Mark expected and on top of that, his head didn't resemble the normal head of a human. That thing really had a big head of a lion and his tail was tangled just like Mark's earphones because he doesn't have them wireless._ _

__The trumpet sound echoed in the room and everyone was forced to cover their ears. The interesting part of that was that the sound didn't get quieter, instead, it remained the same as if the sound was only in their heads._ _

__"What's going on?" Mark shouted over the thousands of trumpets._ _

__"I don't know who he is, but he really needs to take practice in making better music. He's going out of tune!" Doyoung, even in the moment of action, still had the time to roast someone._ _

__"Damn that's a really ugly one, dude!" Yuta spat out, barely holding a cleaver knife in his hands. He was the only one who just stood at the doorframe and looked at the scene like it was a movie._ _

__"He does not even have a trumpet!" Taeil noticed and pointed at the lion head who was stuck on the ceiling with his arms being free._ _

__As if the creature understood that they were talking behind its back, it started running the ceiling closer to the scared boys. Mark impatiently jumped on his feet screaming his lungs out, rushing others to get out of there, however, he did nothing to help them. But the moment Taeyong with the help of Jaehyun stood up, they were thrown off the room by so much force it looked like they flew from there. They appeared in the hallway like a bowling ball which just knocked down others like pins._ _

__The door closed with a loud bang and silence once again occupied the dorm._ _

__Jungwoo was the first one who managed to stand up knowing that they all were knocked down, and maybe even knocked out._ _

__"He has Hyuckie in there!" he cried out. " we left him!"_ _

__"Oh my God! My innocent child!" Taeyong rose up and along with Jungwoo started to bang his fists on the door. "Leave him alone!"_ _

__Mark went to the door and tried to look through the small space between the door and the floor. As expected, he saw nothing but darkness._ _

__"Guys, I don't think we should worry-" Yuta started._ _

__At the same time, the door opened and the ugly creature, following with abnormal and not so manly screams from the guys, ran to the kitchen as if he was running from someone._ _

__"Because that thing now met the real demon."_ _

__Donghyuck came out of the room unbothered and went after the strange living being with a soft sound calling him. "come back, hyung!"_ _

__His real hyungs looked at each other in shock, while Yuta just laughed, "What did I say?"__


	4. Everyone but not me

“His name is Purson hyung,” Donghyuck introduced the creature who was now sitting on the couch and ate the leftovers from yesterday. 

Mark didn’t know what bothered him the most - Donghyuck’s calm behavior or the way he just casually added _hyung_ to the lionhead’s name. 

“I’m not going to say _nice to meet you_ , because it’s definitely not,” Doyoung spoke, keeping a safe distance. 

“Your... Its head is so big... It’s even bigger than Chenle’s and Jisung’s...” Mark carefully added. 

“Just look at his teeth...” 

“No, look at his body.” 

“He’s so hairy like me when I forget to shave my legs.” 

“Guys!” Taeyong clapped his hands, getting everyone’s attention. “Are we going to ignore that his person... I mean, creature, is sitting on the couch and eating like it didn’t just make our ears bleed and scared us so much that we are trembling even know and if you put us behind the bar counter, we can make thousands of drinks just by having the glasses in our hands?” 

“Yeah! Why is this naked dude sitting on the couch where sometimes I put my face!” Taeil exclaimed. 

“How did he even get here?” 

“Should we sanitize him?” Jungwoo asked and everyone turned their heads to stare at him, weirdly. “You know our situation right now...” 

“Good idea.” 

They thought about taking hand sanitizers and something more like that, but before they could do that, the lionhead stood up, receiving some screams. Although they weren’t the screams fans did when greeting their idol. Those were the screams of pure terror. 

“What is it, hyung?” Donghyuck asked, following where the creature was staring. 

Mark knew that something was about to happen when the tall stranger stood up and turned to the exterior door. He wasn’t wrong when he heard the loud stomps coming from outside the door. He was more than sure when a big bear went through them and ran to the lionhead. 

The neighbors were probably thinking that 127 guys were practicing the harmonization for their new song. Little did they know, that it was far from harmony as they weren’t even singing. They were literally screaming, breaking their vocals. 

The lionhead patted the bears head and sat on the couch again. By that time all of the members calmed down a bit, even though the right explanation for it would be that most of them were in a state of shock. 

Mark only blinked and the paper appeared in the creature's hands. He looked at his hyungs to make sure that they have seen it too, but only saw paralyzed bodies. The lionhead brought his free to his mouth and coughed as if he was ready for a speech. 

“My name is Purson,” he read out loud in broken Korean. “I’m here to punish you for your careless behavior.” 

“We haven’t done anything to you!” Johnny woke up from the shock but was silenced by the growling bear. 

“31st day of October 2020,” the creature read out loud. “11:07 PM I was summoned.” 

He then put the paper down and looked up at the guys. 

“We didn’t summon you!” Taeyong got on his knees and put his hands together. “I think you confused us with someone else.” 

“Yeah, no one here likes demons and occult sessions,” Yuta spat out, looking at the members for confirmation, but only received unsure glances. “What? REALLY? You think I summoned him?” 

“Let’s be honest, you look like a person who likes those things,” Doyoung suspiciously eyed Yuta who rolled his eyes. 

“It could be anyone then!” 

“It’s most likely the ones who don’t have a busy schedule,” Taeyong scratched his chin. “It can be Yuta, but it can also be Jungwoo.” 

“Why me? I can’t even watch horror movies!” Jungwoo angrily whined. “My vote is for Johnny hyung then! He said that the naked dude was running in his room when he got here. It can be the place where he teleported. You know, the portal from another world.” 

“Yep.” 

“It’s Jungwoo.” 

“Why meee?” 

“You sound really suspicious right now.” 

“It’s Donghyuck,” Taeil joined the blame party. “Why is he calling that thing hyung as if they're close?” 

Donghyuck jumped on his feet, shortly leaving the demon’s side. Mark began to question why the younger was even there.

“First of all, he’s older than me, second, he’s a male. I’m not going to call him noona! I’m just being polite.” 

“He’s not a person and definitely not your brother.” 

“How do you even know he’s a male?” 

“He has a sausage. I saw it,” Yuta answered Taeyong’s question, making the latter awkwardly laugh. 

“If he starts calling him sunbae I’m going to jump off the window,” Doyoung silently mumbled, but Donghyuck still heard it. 

“Sunbae, sunbae," Donghyuck teased Doyoung and played around but that only turned so wrong.

“It’s Donghyuck!” Jungwoo aggressively pointed at Donghyuck while jumping up and down, happy that he wasn’t a target anymore. “He calls him sunbae, so that means they do know about each other! Donghyuck is definitely into demons.” 

“It’s not me!” Donghyuck began defending himself but no one was listening. 

“It’s gotta be Hyuck. The demon didn’t eat him when we threw the boy inside.” 

“IT’S NOT MEEE!” 

“Who else could do things like that, if not someone mischievous as you?” 

The guys started to dig some events from the past and used them as proof that it was Donghyuck which, in Mark's opinion, was nothing but a way to blame someone only to save yourself. 

“Guys,” Mark spoke, still having his eyes on the lionhead. “I think I know who’s responsible for this."

"Finally, my lawyer is here," Donghyuck rolled his eyes and went to Mark, but the latter quickly got away from the boy's embrace.

"That doesn't mean that you're innocent," Mark grimaced and shoved Donghyuck away.

"Say who is it!"

The guys were begging Mark to say something. He was surprised that no one blamed him for summoning the demon. Well, everyone knew that Mark wasn't into scary things.

"I think..." Mark spoke, getting a bit under the pressure, "I think it might be dreamies... Them being together is the scariest combination."

"More like nightmares."

Mark felt bad that he laughed at Yuta's words.

"But why is this dude here then?"

"He got lost into NCT. It's hard to understand our concept," Johnny said, pushing Doyoung to the front. "Doyoung, explain it to him."

Doyoung jumped away in a swift motion and hid behind other guys. Indeed a scared bunny.

"If it's really them... I'm about to change their Wi-Fi password and watch them suffer," Taeil was rubbing his palms while muttering it under his breath. He noticed a bit too late that everyone was staring at him. "What? It's the best punishment these days."


	5. The interrogation

Dreamies clearly wasn’t aware of 127 guys barging into their dorm. The boys were still sleeping, resting after hard work in the dancing studio. Though their way of resting was kind of questionable.

Every single one of 127 members stepped on the carpet, some of them even tripped but none of them noticed that Jisung was laying under it. 

“ATTENTION!” Taeyong clapped his hands, turning the dorm into military training. “Wake up, make your bed and be in the living room in five minutes.”

“What’s going on?” sleepy Jeno appeared and was dragged on the couch. “What’s happening? Why are you all here?”

“He sounds sus,” Yuta commented, receiving some nods.

“Isn’t he just confused like he should be?” Donghyuck protected his friend and pushed away hyungs that were already checking if Jeno had a tattoo.

It didn’t take long when Jeno was surrounded by hyungs again. Everyone was so curious to find a tattoo and was ready to hear explanations if they happen to not find anything. For someone’s disappointment, Taeil found black letters on Jeno’s nape. 

“Here! I found it, it’s… wait- why are you googling your cats when you can just take photos yourself?”

Jeno was confused. He thought they were pranking him while the guys thought he was pranking them.

“What’s going on?” Jeno asked for the tenth time but was left ignored.

“I’m sure it’s them,” Yuta kept on suspecting. “Quick, let’s find others.”

Five guys of 127 went to other rooms to find Jaemin rubbing his eyes while Renjun was sleeping like no one just barge in the dorm, meanwhile, others were keeping an eye on Jeno. Jaemin, just like Jeno, was dragged to the living room as he was half-awake, while other guys had to pick Renjun up as the latter refused to wake up and even began fighting with hyungs.

“Are we filming a reality show?” Jaemin asked, looking at how all hyungs paid a visit all of sudden when they never did it before. “Does NCT WORLD have another episode?”

“Yeah, it’s fricking _AMONG US: live-action_.”

“One, two, three… Where is Jisung?” Taeyong raised a brow and looked at other Dream members.

“Here,” Johnny sighed, dragging the maknae from under the carpet.

“Why was he there… Nevermind. Check others.”

All of them were checked and dreamies behaved, thinking that there was a hidden camera. Also, Renjun seemed a bit overexcited although he just woke up which caused a bit of a fuss between the hyung line. Little did they know, that Renjun was smiling because he wanted to show up as smarty pants for the fans as he genuinely believed there was a hidden camera, so he kept looking around.

“It’s Renjun.”

“No, it’s definitely Jeno. He was panicking so much.”

“Renjun! He’s smiling at demons. Can’t you see that he’s looking at something or more like SOMEONE?”

“Jaemin has a tattoo too… It’s… Well, it’s about Nomin,” Doyoung grimaced, giving the hyungs the look. 

“Bro, explain,” Jeno turned to Jaemin.

“No homo. I just watched our moments together.”

“A bit homo,” Mark added with a shrug.

“Look who’s talking,” Johnny decided to spill some tea from the fast. “You watched Donghyuck’s aegyo compilation. I won’t be surprised to see it on your body.”

“Stop it. It was one time thing!”

“Did you enjoy it, though?” Donghyuck wiggled his eyebrows at Mark and was shoved away in a usual cold manner.

“Hey, hear me out,” Jungwoo used his high voice to get the attention of others. “Renjun has a tattoo too on his shoulders. All over his shoulders. It says _Doyoung and Renjun on a Hot Summer day_ and I was like, damn, this boy reads fanfictions but then read that it says _AWSAZ first episode_. So, it’s literally the whole search _DOYOUNG and RENJUN on a Hot Summer Day_ straight vertical line, then _Awsaz the First_ , straight vertical line and then _It's Awkward_ “

“Okay, we understand. No need to be so detailed.”

“Renjun, you can just shorten your searches, you know. Can’t you just put AWSAZ?” 

“Yeah, because now you have a long as heck tattoo and sine you don't have the broadest shoulders in the world, some of those words continue going down your arm.”

"Tattoo?" Chinese only then seemed to hear about them.

“What tattoos are you talking about?” Jeno asked for the eleventh time but no one heard him once again.

“Jisung wanted to know how to wash his clothes,” Jaehyun informed about the youngest situation. “ And, yes, that’s his tattoo, on a wrist. The best place so far.”

“Jisung once washed his clothes with just water, without any washing liquid,” Jaemin told although no one asked.

“TMI or Texposing Mour Imaknae.”

“The heck. That doesn’t even make sense.”

“And it’s not even fun Jeno.”

Taeyong cleared his throat and walked to the front, so everyone even dreamies who more looked like they were surrounded by bodyguards.

“Since Chenle is missing we’re going to deal with him later on. Now let’s find which one of them may be guilty.”

“What are you talking about- whatever no one hears me anyways,” Jeno gave up mid-sentence. “Only my bad jokes.”

“What if it’s Chenle who’s at fault?” Yuta showed big brain time, making 127 guys go silent.

“Well…”

“Someone call him.”

Later, they had a long conversation with all dreamies included. Since Chenle couldn’t come as he was at his own home, 127 members decided to facetime him so that everyone would be at the same place. Chenle also had a tattoo and it wasn’t surprising when it was about Chenji’s view rating. Either way, he was kind of proud and liked the tattoo making everyone suspicious.

They put Jisung’s phone on the couch, next to the dreamies who were lined up and interrogated. If every Dream member had at least one of the 127 members asking them questions, it was way weirder how two guys were interrogating the phone. 

“It’s gotta be Donghyuck then,” they went back to their former conclusion when dreamies denied everything.

“Whyyyy?”

“You’re suspicious without even being suspicious.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Jeno took revenge over his bad joke.

“Hey, can’t it be WayV or one of them? I mean, NCT isn’t just 127 and Dream. We have more groups now.”

Everyone looked at Mark and slowly nodded their heads.

“What about Shotaro and Sungchan?”

Everyone nodded again.

And that’s how the big group got split up to search for answers, but instead got more questions. 

They actually forgot that they left the demon in their dorm. That thing made a huge mess being alone. He didn’t know what a bathub was and when he tried to make it work, let’s say he turned the dorm into the aquarium. And because he kept on going through walls and floors, he left his wet feet imprints everywhere in the building. Just imagine NCT’s auntie finding an imprint of a big foot or a paw of a bear with long nails in her kitchen while the ceiling starts leaking all of sudden...


End file.
